


tell me you love me (just one time)

by gothgirlclub



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Blood Kink, Bottom Keith, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith is a virgin, Klance smut, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, NSFW, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sad, Scratching, Top Lance, klance, klance angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlclub/pseuds/gothgirlclub
Summary: Keith is leaving for the Blade of Marmora, and Lance decides he needs to tell him the feelings he’s been hiding for so long. And when Keith matches his feelings, promising to stay another couple hours just for him, the two find a way to make the most of their short time together.-Lance almost laughed, “ - are you asking me who’s getting fucked?”“Fuck yourself.”





	tell me you love me (just one time)

Keith was leaving.

Maybe he didn’t come outright and say it to them, but everyone could feel it. The cold, awkward distance he was shoving between himself and the team was unmissable. The tension that brewed when they were all alone in the break room felt like ice in his veins each and every time. The spaced out looks the former red paladin had when they so much as mentioned forming Voltron, and then the look of confusion when his attention was finally pulled to them all showed he was invested in something else. Worse of all was the life and livelihood he had gained since they became a team has faded; smiles, laughs, jokes, and all else were gone. They were just a distant memory.

He was busying himself with those Galra men, the Blade of Marmora they called themselves. Since he found out he was part of their race, he’s been spending more and more time with them to try and find out more about himself and who his mother could have been. Since Shiro had disappeared and he had taken the position of the black paladin, he had gone missing during their own missions more than just once to go gather intelligence with the Blades. Even with Shiro back, he still pushed them away for the other group of rebel fighters.

Did he even want to be there with them anymore?

Lance pushed around the food Hunk was so proud of making and then felt the tears brim his eyes the longer he thought about the boy sitting across from him without a plate for the fourth time that week. The boy dressed in his regular clothes of black jeans, a black shirt, and his red jacket, the one he used to think was stupid but later realized it was only ever a problem because it just emphasized his lean figure and broad shoulders. He wasn’t in the paladin armor they were usually forced to wear from the moment they wake up to the moment they fall asleep, but he also wasn’t in the Blade of Marmora outfit he had been issued and seen in countless times. 

He didn’t look like a paladin of Voltron, a defender of the universe. He didn’t look like he was apart of the Blade of Marmora, an alien rebel fighter. 

He just looked like himself, like Keith Kogane.

Keith Kogane, arguably the best fighter pilot from the Galaxy Garrison before he had been expelled for fighting another cadet. 

Keith Kogane, prodigy of Senior Officer Takashi Shirogane, a younger brother to the man even.

Keith Kogane, the first boy he ever fall in love with, but started a stupid rivalry with because he couldn’t tell what his violet eyes held for him underneath it’s everlasting cloud of unamusement.

Agitated responses, petty arguments, he always had something to say about him, and Lance always had to pay attention to the one person he wanted to impress since forever. Keith was temperamental, acting on gut instinct before weighing out the pros and the cons of his situation, but he truly was a force to be reckoned with, a whole storm caught and trapped in the body of a small, scared, teenage boy. An explosion of fire and ice beneath his stone gaze, and stardust pumping through every inch of his veins. 

Keith was just Keith in this moment, but Lance couldn’t even look at him without seeing him as the stranger he’s grown to be. Who was he? Did he even know who he was, or had he forgotten in the midst of war and history?

He wanted to ask him. He wanted to ask if Keith knew what he was doing when he pulled away from them the way he did. He wanted to ask if he knew what he was getting himself into when he blindly risked his life infiltrating Galra ships. He wanted to know if he cared about them anymore, or if he just wanted to leave them behind like they were nothing.

Were they nothing to him?

Was he nothing to him?

When dinner was finished, usually the first one out of the room was Keith, but not this time. Lance jumped from his seat, thanked his best friend for the food he had barely even touched, and then took off to his room after giving the black paladin a look of sorrow. Keith turned away from him, but Lance knew that he saw. After all, he was always looking at him as well.

The boy threw himself into his room, slamming his palm on the opening pad of his door and squeezing in as soon as it began to open. It shut instantly, and Lance hurdled himself to his bed where he grabbed a pillow and then cuddled into it as he tried to shake the thought of Keith leaving.

Tonight he was going to the escape pods and launching himself out for the Blades, and who knows when he’ll be seen again. He overheard him talking it out with Shiro, who encouraged him to leave and make his own path and destiny. Who knows if he’ll come back to them now that Shiro had reconnected with his lion enough to pilot it again. Who knows if he’s too far gone to stop.

Would it be better if he just stayed away? Would Lance be able to keep his feelings to himself before he leaves?

Would Keith even care?

-

The answer was no, Lance caved in on himself.

He was running as fast as his feet would carry him to the pods, searching for the onyx mullet he’s grown to absolutely adore and violet eyes he needs to see one more time. He needs to see Keith one more time before he leaves for God knows how long. He needs to feel the weight of his body pressed against his, the heat of his skin smashed against his, the fan of his breath against his — he needs to memorize the enigma that was Keith.

He needs to tell him how he feels before the chance slips away until forever again.

He flunked out of the Galaxy Garrison the last time he wanted to confess his feelings, but he is not leaving the Castle of Lions without hearing of them this time. He’s going to know, even if the confession was going to weigh down on the both of them. Even if they both already knew how he felt from sheer instinct and common sense.

Adrenaline rushed through Lance as he saw a pod light up, and he rushed towards it. He could see the boy’s figure standing on the wing, and as the sound of his feet hitting the floor filled the room, his gaze turned to him. They locked eyes, and the running he did wasn’t what stole the breath from Lance’s lungs. 

“Lance?” He heard through the muffled voice of his teammate. 

“Who am I to you?” Lance asked, his heart on his sleeve as he approached the aircraft. His anxiety out the window yet puddled within his gut.

Keith jumped from the pod, landing right in front of him so gracefully that Lance almost wanted him to fall so he was bad at something. “Lance, -”

“- I...” The boy took a deep breath before staring into Keith’s softened eyes. “You are everything to me.”

“Stop -”

“- Ever since I saw you at the Garrison, that fire burning inside your eyes has drawn me to you like a moth to flame and I know you see it.” Lance told him, wanting the floor to swallow him whole as Keith looked away from him. “I’m in love with you, Keith.”

“Don’t-Don’t say that.” Keith stuttered as he held a had up. “Lance, you can’t get me to stay. I’m leaving, and I’m not changing my mind. Even Shiro’s okay with it.” 

“Why do you want to leave?” Lance asked the question that was burning holes into his brain. “What’s so bad about being in Voltron? What’s so bad about being here with us? With me?”

“I need to do this for myself.” He answered strongly, almost like he had recited the line in front if a bathroom mirror a million times. “I need to take a break from being a paladin of Voltron to find out more about where I came from and how I can help fight.”

“You came from Earth!” Lance raised his voice as his chest ached a dull pain. “You can help most by being here with us, by being our black paladin and helping us defend planets from the Galra! Why do you have to leave? Why do you have to push us away? Why so you have to push me away?”

“I need to -”

“- You want to.” Lance corrected him. “You don’t need to go, Keith, you want to go. You want to leave.”

He nodded and Lance shifted his feet as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I love you.” He mumbled as tears brimmed his eyes. 

“Lance... -”

“- I love you.” He said louder. His voice shook with emotion. “I know I can’t make you stay, no one can make Keith Kogane do anything he doesn’t want to, but indulge me, answer me — do you love me too?”

Keith didn’t reply, but his eyes said it all in the gloss shine they held. His tense shoulders never relaxed, and if Lance could see his mouth he would expect his lips to have been pulled down into a frown. He rarely smiled anymore. He rarely said anything to them anymore.

Lance wasn’t leaving without an answer, which meant Keith also couldn’t leave without answering his question. He could lie to him, and Lance would still take it.

Was it bad a part of him wished Keith still hated him so he didn’t have to worry about him from so many light years away? Was it bad he wanted to be heartbroken so he could finally give up the idea that he and Keith could be something more than they were? 

He set himself up for it. Prepare for the worst, right? 

“I care for you -”

“- Tell me you love me.” Lance pleaded him. “If you mean it, tell me you love me.”

Lance needed an answer, even if it was one he didn’t want.

A tear fell down from Lance’s face as he choked out his next words, his hand reaching for Keith’s arm but stopping only an inch away. “Tell me this isn’t goodbye. Tell me I’ll see you again, Keith.”

“It’s not.” Keith promised him, but somehow Lance couldn’t find it in him to trust his words. “I’ll see you again. I’ll see you all again.”

“How do I know?” He pressed. “What if something happens while you’re gone? What if something takes you from me? What if something takes me from you?”

Keith slipped his fingers beneath the top of his mask before yanking it down his face. He stepped closer to Lance and then grabbed him by jacket before pulling him close, so close that Lance could feel the heat of his breath on his face and the tickle of his bangs against his cheek. The proximity was almost too much for Lance to handle under the circumstances and situation they were in, but it was also everything he’s ever wanted so he left it alone. In fact, he even grasped Keith’s jacket in his hands just to ground himself to reality, to remind himself that Keith was here and this was happening. 

“Lance,” Keith started clearly as his stormy eyes fell to gaze upon his collarbones. “- nothing will take you from me.”

“But -”

“- But nothing, Lance.” Keith stopped him. “Nothing will take you because if something did happen to you, they’ll have me to go through. And if there’s one thing I don’t know how to do, it’s quit.”

Lance smiled and Keith hesitantly raised his gaze to his eyes. “If something was to happen, there’s not a corner of this universe that can protect them from me.” He promised, and Lance pulled him into a hug.

Keith didn’t hug him back immediately, almost as if he didn’t expect the younger boy to hold him. But he did eventually, and Keith slowly wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist and then set his hand between his shoulder blades, fingers just barely tickled by the hair at the nape of his neck. He rested his head against Lance’s, and the taller of the two took it upon himself to burry his face into his neck. 

He murmured something under his breath, and Lance felt his stomach twist into knots as he thought about what it could be.

“What was that?”

Another incoherent mumble sounded. His words were still hardly audible, but Lance had an idea of what it could have been.

“I can’t hear you.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake -”

Keith pulled away from the embrace sharply, his fingers curled around the back of Lance’s neck as he practically yanked him to his height. He slammed his lips against Lance’s and the younger teen’s eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the former red paladin. His eyes were screwed shut, eyebrows furrowed, but despite his tense features he could see his flexed shoulders fall from their pulled back state. Lance slowly blinked his own eyes shut, letting his grasp on Keith’s jacket loosen as he pushed himself to understand the situation at hand. 

Keith was kissing him. Keith was holding him. 

He kissed him back, pushing his lips against his with need. A need to show Keith how he feels about him without words. A need to imprint this moment into his brain to remember on the days and nights where he may feel lonely or lost without having him here. 

Lance’s stomach was jittery. He can feel the twisting and aching fill his body, reminding him that the thing he’s wanted for so many years was finally happening. It felt like everything he’s ever imagined and more, so much more. 

Keith bit at his bottom lip experimentally, and Lance pushed his back against the wing of the space craft behind them for some sort of stability. The older boy hissed in pain, and Lance gasped as he pulled away at the piercing ache in his bottom lip.

“You... bit me.” He commented and Keith looked up at him through the hair that framed his face.

“Was I not supposed to do that?” 

“I’m bleeding.” Lance commented and Keith looked down at the floor as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

“Sorry.”

“Your teeth...”

“Yeah, and?” Keith snapped at him. “You pushed me into the wing of an Altean warship and it hurt. They come out when I’m hurt.”

“That’s...-”

Keith turned his head. “Weird? Yeah, I know.” He bit as he looked away from him. “I can’t help it, sorry.”

“Hot.” Lance finished and then set a hand on Keith’s shoulder as he tried to face him. “Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean -”

“- It’s fine. I’m not some fragile toy.” Keith muttered and Lance chewed on the inside of his cheek as he saw Keith’s lips curl into a scowl.

“Do you have to go now?” He asked and Keith hesitated as he kept his eyes on the floor. “Like right now?”

“It’s better to go while the others are asleep so they won’t stop me like you are.” Keith replied and Lance sighed.

“Stay for just a little longer, just for me.” Lance pleaded him. “You can leave before morning, before Hunk wakes up for breakfast and Allura for yoga. Just... Just stay here for a little bit. Just give me one night.”

“I have a duty to the Blades. I can’t -”

“- And come this morning you can go there and do whatever it is you do. Spy missions and stuff.” Lance interrupted him. “You can, just a few more hours here with me. Please.”

“I can’t -”

“- Yes, you can.” He pushed as Keith pulled his lip in between his teeth. “Keith, this is me asking you for one night together after you spent so long pushing me away. Just a couple hours to last me however long you’re going to be away, to make up for the dumb arguing and fights we had.”

He was quiet.

“Two hours to let our feelings out before you go and disappear into the universe. That’s all I’m asking for.” Lance begged him. “Please.”

Keith hesitated.

“I know I can’t ask you to stay for any longer. I know this is something you need, but if it can wait this long, then it can wait a couple more hours.” He continued. “I stayed awake thinking about you leaving, contemplating if I should tell you or just let you go. Now I’m here, and you’re here, so if you want to tell me anything, just... just meet me in the red paladin’s room.”

Lance watched as Keith tugged on the mask around his neck.

“If not then, bye, I guess.” He slumped his shoulders as he turned around. “Be sa-”

“- Wait.” Keith stopped him by grabbing his arm. “We have until sunrise. Then I have to go.”

“So, you’re saying -”

“- Yes.” He nodded as he gave him a small smile as Lance felt one creep on his own lips. “Yeah.”

“My room then?” He asked and Keith nodded as he climbed on to the space craft and shut the lights off. 

“You mean my room.” He corrected. “The red paladin’s room is my room.”

“Not anymore.” Lance grinned at his excuse to sleep there in the future. “Mine. I’m red now.”

“Just you and me and whatever you want to do for the next... two and a half hours.” Keith confirmed as he jumped down right beside Lance, his body crouched for just a moment as he looked up at him. “What do you have planned?”

-

This was honestly not Lance’s intentions when he suggested going back to the room, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying the heat of Keith’s breath against his neck and the weight of his hands in his hair. Two fists were pulling on the soft, brown locks, and he let his teeth graze the porcelain skin of the older teen’s neck, just barely hard enough to leave the littlest mark. He gasped at the feeling, and Lance moved his hands to hold his hips tightly above the leather of his belt. He had respect and class to take things slow, after all. He wasn’t an impatient man.

“Did you...” Keith panted as he forced Lance to look into his eyes. “- did you plan this, McClain? To get into my bed? To get me here on you?”

“No. I just wanted to talk like normal people.” He admitted as he rocked his hips upwards into Keith. Lance smirked when Keith let out another little gasp, small and breathy. “But we ended up kissing and you pushed me to the bed, so was this your intention?”

“No.” He mumbled as he his behind his bangs. “It just happened.” 

“Mhm.” He hummed and Keith shivered when he gently slid his fingers beneath the hem of his shirt, stopping to wait for his okay. “You’re so sensitive, I can’t believe it.”

Keith’s nails dug into his scalp as he pulled, making the younger teen hiss in pain. “Shut up, Lance.” He bit, his face blooming as red as a rose along his cheekbones and nose.

Lance grinned to himself. “What? Are you a virgin, Keith?” He joked as he watched the teen bite into his lip and look down at his chest. “That’s so cute, you’re so cute.”

“Shut up, Lance!” He repeated, this time a little more harsh through his grit teeth. Lance’s smiled dropped, and he took a deep breath when he realized he actually might be. 

Who would he have had sex with if he was alone for so long after being booted from the Garrison?

Lance set a hand on Keith’s cheek and the teen turned away from him as he clenched his jaw. “Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

“Yes, you did.”

“Okay, maybe it is cute, -”

Keith’s eyes flashed a dangerous glint and Lance swallowed thickly underneath his heavy gaze.

“- but it’s okay to have not slept with anyone before.” Lance continued, trying to think of the right words to keep him from taking the pod out before sunrise. 

“I bet you had sex with someone before.” 

Lance felt heat rise on his cheeks. “Well, yeah, but you’re not me, and I’m not you.” 

“So, what? You think you’re better than me now?” He snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest, clearly hiding his embarrassment and anxiety behind his snark. It was his very own particle barrier to keep his emotions hidden.

Lance rolled his eyes since he was sure Keith wasn’t looking, and he pushed the hair from his lover’s eyes. He glanced at him, and Lance smiled softly. “I think if you want me to, and you’d let me, I’d make this a night you will never forget and never be embarrassed of.”

Keith dropped his hard gaze, and then soon set the palms of his hands on Lance’s chest. “You want to... -”

“- Only if you do too.” 

Keith looked at him and Lance took a good look at his face without his hair in the way. He was absolutely gorgeous, soft skin with sparkling, steel eyes. Usually cold, but somehow he made such a cold color feel so warm and inviting like a bed after a rough day. His eyebrows were thick, but not messy in the slightest. A nice jaw, sharp even, and if he was being honest, he’s never seen a cuter nose than the one on his face. He wanted to boop it, but refrained since it would probably kill the entire mood.

He nodded, and Lance almost forgot what they were talking about — he was so invested in memorizing Keith’s features. He took a deep breath and then gently ran his thumb over the pink line along his cheek.

Keith flinched, but not because he was hurt. He wasn’t used to people accepting him for who he was, and Lance knew this. 

“I love you.”

Keith didn’t return it, but that’s okay. Lance understood as he nuzzled into his hand and leaned forward.

He parted his lips, turning his head to feel the pad of Lance’s thumb against his lip. “Touch me.” 

Lance didn’t need to be told twice.

He held on tight to his hip with one hand before moving the other to slide underneath his shirt further than just a few inches. He let his fingers trace the lines of his developing abs, the tips of the digits dancing along his body until they slipped between the crevices of his ribs. His thumb wrapped around his side, fingers splayed across his back as he held on to him for dear life. There just wasn’t enough time to embed every curve of his body in his head.

“Let me guide you. We’ll take it real slow.” Lance offered as Keith nodded slowly. 

He showed him how to grind against him, a gentle forward and backwards motion to help him get used to the feeling. Keith was stiff, nervous, and so very clearly unsure of himself and his abilities, but if Lance was being honest, he didn’t have to do anything for him to be turned on. He could breathe the same air as him and Lance would be running to his room with a hand down his pants. The friction from his awkward grinding felt good, yeah, but it was the little expressions he was making while doing it that made this worth while.

He screwed his eyes shut tightly, his hands pushing into Lance’s chest as he leaned forward and hung his head low. Quiet mewls were falling from his lips, and Lance kissed his neck as he fisted his shirt in his hands. “Take off your jacket.”

“You take it off me.” He said breathlessly, and Lance chuckled as he tossed Keith on to the bed so he was on the bottom. “What -”

Lance grabbed his hips and then groaned as he felt Keith’s ass against his cotton clad cock. He tried to keep things slow, so he pulled his mind away from bending him over and just taking him, and he focused on doing this at Keith’s pace.

Soft.

Slow.

Steady.

He pushed the red jacket from Keith’s shoulders and then watched as the older teen glanced at him with anxiety in his irises. “Lance...”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he assured him as he pressed a knee into the edge of the mattress. “- it’s okay. You can say no.”

“I just never undressed in front of someone.” He murmured as he lifted his hands and pulled his jacket off completely. “It’s... strange.”

“We went to the pool. You were shirtless then.” Lance recalled and Keith shrugged as his red face burned hotter.

“Yeah, but this is different. We weren’t going to have sex at the pool. This is intimate.” Keith explained and Lance’s hand rested on his waist, the fabric of Keith’s shirt rising as he breathed heavily beneath him.

“This may never happen again.” Lance also reasoned and Keith looked down at his exposed stomach. “We really don’t have to if you’re not comfortable.”

Lance felt Keith’s hand cover his own and together their hands slid his shirt higher and higher until it revealed the dips of his rips and the ridges of his faint abs. Lance’s eyes trailed up his lean figure and the soft, exposed nub as he raised the hem to his collarbones. 

“Take it off me.”

Lance held on to the soft fabric and he watched as Keith’s abs tightened, his arms raising above his head but his body staying at a still fold. He pulled the t-shirt over his head, eyeing the way his hair lifted with the black cotton and then fell back into place when it was finally off. He then scrunched it up in his hands and leaned forward.

“Can I kiss you?”

Keith nodded as his jaw dropped, “Yeah, please.”

Lance thought maybe he expected him to kiss his lips, but no. He leaned his body forward and then pressed his lips against the skin where his shoulder met his neck. He parted his lips, grasping Keith’s body and pulling him flush against him.

Immediately, one of Keith’s hands slid into Lance’s hair and his blunt nails dug gently into his scalp as he left open mouthed kisses on his skin. “Lance...” He gasped, and the younger boy let his tongue explore the flesh of his skin. 

He experimentally let his mouth wonder further south, his tongue dipping between his collarbones and his teeth grazing the very corner of the bone before he pulled away slightly to look up. Keith’s eyes were shut as he panted, and Lance took that as a sign to keep going. He was very clearly enjoying himself. 

He pressed an open mouthed kiss in the middle of his chest, letting one hand raise to pinch the soft skin of his left nipple and the right hand exactly across from that. Keith’s body shivered, and Lance could feel him arc his back closer to him. He sucked with a little more fire now, itching lower and lower and bit by bit so he didn’t frighten him by moving too fast. He wanted him to enjoy this, to remember this.

“Do you want me?” He asked as his tongue teased the line above his belt. “Do you want my mouth, Keith?”

“Just want y-you, hurry up.” He stammered as his hips buckled. Lance chuckled before reaching behind him to pull his own shirt off. 

Keith almost choked on his own breath as he caught sight of his lean figure, thin and tall with wide, broad shoulders and beautiful bronze skin. Soft, almost silk smooth skin glided against him and he had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning at just that feeling alone.

“You’re so hot.” The pale teenager blurted out. 

Lance grinned as he rested his knees on the bed and pushed Keith on to the bed. His back hit the mattress and the younger boy’s fingers fumbled with Keith’s belt to try and unbuckle it without looking. It wasn’t hard, but it took longer than he liked. 

He unbuttoned his jeans, his long fingers pulling his fly down slowly before watching the denim part from his spread legs. He tugged the rough fabric down Keith’s thighs, watching as his body became more and more exposed to him. Even his thighs were pretty, milky skin prickled with only a few black hairs. He didn’t seem to shave or trim the way Lance did, no, that’s bot why they were scattered so messily and faintly, he just hasn’t grown any yet.

“Stop.” 

Lance immediately looked up, and Keith’s face was screwed up gently. “How-How does this work?” He asked almost insecurely, his voice small.

“Well, what are you comfortable with?” Lane replied, wanting to make sure Keith enjoyed this as much as he was going to.

Keith’s hands pushed down on his own hips and Lance caught his eyes as his fingers hooked beneath his boxer briefs. He didn’t pull them off, just toyed with the elastic waistband like it was azupper on a jacket. “I mean like... who is gonna... am I... -”

Lance almost laughed at how adorable he was, all red faced and flustered over trying to find the right words. “- are you asking me who’s getting fucked?”

Keith made a sound of annoyance and turned his head away as his chest blossomed as red as his face.

“Fuck yourself.”

He knew Keith, and that basically meant, ‘That’s exactly what I mean, but I don’t want it to seem like you know me more than myself. I’m not stupid.’

Lance hovered over Keith’s body and the older man scowled. “You’re bottoming, but don’t worry. It’ll feel good.” He promised gently, and Keith looked at him.

“Wouldn’t it hurt?” He continued asking the questions swirling in his head. 

“Not when I use lube, especially after I finger you open first.” He answered easily. 

Keith blushed a furious shade of red. “You’re so calm! How are you so calm about this?” He hissed and Lance shrugged as he covered Keith’s hands with his own.

“Sex isn’t anything to be flustered over. It should be fun, pleasurable, and easy. There’s no need to be embarrassed or afraid. I’ve got you, I promise.” He repeated and Keith’s tense muscles relaxed as Lance’s hands held him. “Do you trust me?”

“Yeah.”

Lance grinned gently. “Then let me take care of you while I still can.” 

The weight of the situation hit them both like asteroids, and the air around them grew thick with emotion. It wasn’t a snarky comment in the slightest, and it wasn’t meant to make Keith’s stomach drop into that familiar bubble of guilt, but the way their bodies responded after made it seem exactly that way. It made it feel like this was farewell, and to Lance, it might just be. 

The way Lance’s fingers dug into his flesh promised bruises for only Keith to see when he leaves. The skin wrinkled with pressure and ached so beautifully felt like anger to the older teen, but hidden behind the attitude of his body language was desperation. 

They needed this closure. They needed this intimacy before he leaves. They needed to tie loose ends.

And Keith needed Lance now. 

“Lance... hurry up and touch me.” Keith breathed out, his throat dry as Lance prepared himself before pulling off his red briefs. “Please.”

Keith never said please, so Lance immediately snapped out of his head and then dragged his fingers low. The white band of his underwear lowered and soon there it was, bobbing straight from the edge of the elastic and standing upright against his pelvis. There was Keith, stripped as bare as possibly, practically wrapped tight and pretty in satin ribbon just for him to open up and take apart. Every curve of his visible bone structure, every dip of his relaxed muscles, every lift and fall of his body as he breathes was exposed to him and he’s never felt luckier. 

He assumes he was the first to ever see Keith so vulnerable, but he knows as he sets his hands on the dip of his hips where the warmth of his previously clothed skin laid, that he was the first to ever touch him there. Or even when he gently took one of the most intimate parts of him into his hand, all hot, smooth, and red with strain and lack of attention, he knew for a fact that he has never been touched there by anyone else. 

Keith’s body spasmed. The short yet violent jerk of his body rattles the bed and Lance looked up immediately to make sure he wasn’t in any kind of discomfort. The gasp that ripped itself from his throat was heavenly, and the way his face scrunched up and his eyes closed was gorgeous. 

Lance tightened his grip and then eyed at length of Keith’s cock, wondering just what that pearly bead atop tasted like. Keith’s hips buckled forward into his hand, and he continued to imagine how he’d react if instead of his hand, it were the warm and wet confines of his throat closing around him. 

“L-Lance,” his voice was shaky and Lance leaned forward. “- fu-fuck.”

Keith was touch starved, and Lance found it both cute and annoying. Who decided they didn’t want Keith to come undone because of them? Who didn’t give Keith the pleasure and attention that he so greatly deserves?

“Oh! Oh, what-what-”

Lance used the tip of his tongue to run it along the length of his dick, testing the waters with the various noises Keith was releasing and the movements he was making. He didn’t want to make him cum so soon, but he did want to make him feel as good as he can in such a short amount of time.

“Do that again.” Keith rasped, and Lance chuckled. “That thing with your tongue.”

“This?”

Keith shuddered as Lance’s tongue swirled around the red tip of his cock and he pulled the skin back before curling his lips around it. The older teen felt his abs tighten, and he raises his hips as he rested a leather clad hand on the back of his head. Lance hummed in amusement before using his tongue to toy with his slit, the taste of Keith dancing on his tongue instantly.

“Oh God,” he moaned, a heavy and airy sound falling from his mouth as his fingers curled into his scalp. “- Lance, it feels g-good.”

Lance took a chance, and though he’s never had someone buried deep within his throat (no one’s ever been as long as Keith was), he pushed his mouth further down his shaft. He felt his eyes water, his heart race, and his throat reject the stretch and weight of his cock, but he held his ground. With a couple blinks, he had a few tears falling down his face and a rushing need for oxygen, but he didn’t move. He let the saltwater drip down his cheeks, and the saliva prick the corners of his mouth as he bobbed his head ever so slightly.

He even gagged, but Keith grunted, and he groaned, and his voice was messy with pleasure so it was okay. He’d put up with it for a fee more seconds if it meant Keith was thinking of him and the brand new feelings he was learning with his help.

Keith’s body nearly folded backwards as his hips stuttered and his fingers pulled on his hair roughly. “Ah, f-fuck me, Lance.” He panted and the younger teen almost forgot they were doing that.

He really just wanted to sit here and suck Keith off until he was shaking and crying for him. He wanted to take his time ripping orgasm after orgasm from his body and melt him into a puddle of ecstasy. But that was for the far future perhaps. 

“I-I’m so close. Lance, I’m gonna-I’m gonna-”

Lance pulled away from him, and he gasped for air loudly as Keith made a sound of both disappointment and experience. “Fuck... me...” The raven haired teen panted breathlessly, and Lance reached for the knot on his blue pyjama pants. 

He let them fall from his 

Lance nodded quickly before pulling his pants down, immediately kicking them aside as he looked around the red paladin’s room. He reached into the dresser beside the bed and Keith furrowed his eyebrows together as his fist came out with a single foil wrapper and a small purple bottle.

“You put those in there?” He asked and Lance laughed awkwardly as he nodded. “When?”

“When you decided a guest bedroom would be more suitable for you and the red lion chose me.” Lance replied as he set the two items down on the bed beside the former paladin. “Are you ready?”

“No.”

Lance’s face held a look of confusion before Keith sat up and reached for his briefs. “I want to see you too.” He replied and the brunet nodded.

“Take it.”

He yanked his boxers off, almost like he was ripping off some kind of bandage, and Lance carefully stepped out of them in a way that wouldn’t give Keith a bloody nose. He kicked them away and Keith stared at his length like he was caught in some kind of trance. 

Is this what Keith felt like when he did the same to him?

“Can I -”

“- touch? Yeah, yes please.” Lance finished and there was something about Keith’s fingers dressed in their leather sleeve that made the younger teen groan. It looked like something straight out of one of his fantasies. “Touch me all you want.”

It was weird. He didn’t really do anything at first, just held him, but that was okay. Because soon Keith’s pink tongue was darting out and Lance was shivering as he kitten licked the head of his cock experimentally. 

“I don’t know how to do what you did.” He said shamefully.

Lance wanted to just hold him and tell him it’s okay. He doesn’t have to be super experienced for Lance to feel good with him. He doesn’t need to be spinning and spitting a shoving his entire length down his throat like a professional. Hell, he doesn’t even have to repay the favor of a blowjob for him, a simple jerk of the fist would do him just fine. But he didn’t say anything of the sort. Now just wasn’t the time as the seconds ticked away and the sun threatened to start to rise soon. 

Lance pushed Keith back on to the bed before grabbing the bottle of lube. “It’s okay, just let me lead.” He instructed as he popped the cap off and squeezed the purple goo on to his fingers.

“Is it supposed to be like that?” Keith asked and Lance hummed. 

“I got this on a midnight trip to a space store on some alien planet. It’s safe, I promise, and it’s not cold like the ones back home.” He explained and Keith nodded slowly.

“What do I do?” He asked and Lance used his clean hand to guide his legs into a bend. He spread them apart, and Keith covered his face with his hands as the most intimate part of him was revealed to Lance.

“Oh my god, this feels weird.” He murmured and Lance chuckled as he brought his lubed up fingers to Keith’s puckered hole. His body jumped, and Lance held his thigh soothingly as he got between his legs.

The brunet tsk’ed. “You need to relax if you want this as painless as possible, baby.”

Keith grimaced. “I feel... open, exposed... - kind of... dirty.”

Lance smiled softly at him, but he didn’t see it due to his covered eyes. “If you’d look at me, maybe I can help.”

Keith removed his hands from his beet red face, and Lance slammed their lips together to distract him from the room temperature gel in his hand. He bit his bottom lip as he swirled a single finger around the rim of his entrance, and he could feel Keith’s body tense at the feeling.

“Trust me.”

He licked into his mouth as Keith’s body momentarily calmed itself down, it’s focus on the kiss and not on the finger that was slowly sinking into him. One knuckle deep, then two knuckles deep, and Keith’s hands were digging into the bed sheets as his head turned to break the kiss. Lance immediately opened his eyes to stare at his face.

“Okay?” Lance asked and he nodded quickly. “Alright, just hold on in there. You’ll be fine.”

He nodded and then crawled higher up the bed as Lance slowly pumped and pulled his finger in and out of him. It felt so weird to him. He couldn't describe it even if his brain and throat began working as one again. It wasn't a bad weird either, but it definitely didn't feel the way he thought it would and heard it did. It’s so new, so different. He was so sensitive to it.

“I’m gonna do something, okay?” Lance said and Keith’s jaw dropped as he curled his finger and moved it inside of him. It felt better. A lot better. 

Lance bit his cheek as he pulled his body away from Keith to admire the scene. The way his body swallowed up his finger was almost obscene. Hand slippery with purple lube, the stretch of skin as he pulled his finger out and his rim caught the ridge of his knuckle, was this really happening? Was this not just another wet dream of his? 

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Keith squirm on the bed, his hips knocking his fist as he urged him for more. “I’m not gonna break, Lance.” He reminded him and the brunet grinned.

“We have all night.” He tsk’ed at his impatience, but did what they both knew they needed. 

He swirled a second finger around the stretched rim and then pulled his other out up to the first knuckle. Slowly, he sunk both deep into him, twisting the curled digits slowly and making sure he didn’t scratch with the nails he needed to trim. It’s not like he planned to have sex in space, but with the roll of his hips and the accidental feeling of hot flesh beneath his fingernail, the moan Keith choked out seemed to be everything but pain and discomfort.

“Oh,” Keith murmured as he itched forward, closer. He needed more. “- that’s-that’s-oh.” He stammered as Lance began slowly rocking his fingers.

“You think this feels good? Just wait until I find it.” Lance teased as he began angling his fingers in different areas in search of Keith’s prostate. He was exploring his body and trying to memorize where he’s been for the future... hopefully.

“What?” He asked before letting out a pitched moan that could have possibly woke another paladin up from their slumber. “Th-That? Was it that? Do that again. Fu-uck, again, please.”

Lance leaned forward, his tongue pressed against the bottom of Keith’s length as it twitched with pleasure. “As you wish.” He complied as he moved his fingers faster within him towards his sweet spot, but not quite fucking him. 

He took one of Keith’s balls into his mouth and he sucked, using his free hand to jerk the cock above his face as be rolled his tongue around the round shape. Keith’s body writhed in pleasure, his nails ripping the sheets and his back arched off the mattress as he took in all these new feelings of euphoria. The heels of his feet dug into the mattress, and Lance felt a heat of pride overcome him as Keith fell apart beneath him.

Lance parted his fingers, scissoring the two digits to further prepare Keith to take him and make sure he wouldn’t be in too much pain later on. But the raven haired teen was impatient, and as much as Lance wanted to taste his skin and fondle with the most sensitive parts of his body for a little while longer, he was partial to being ordered around by him. He would break and bend just for Keith, and if he was desperate for his touch and his love than who was he to deny him? Or himself?

“Lance, I’m ready.” Keith pushed as he bucked his hips against his hand, his ass grinding into his palm. “Just fuck me already. I need it. Please.”

“Alright,” he agreed reluctantly and then pulled his mouth from his body. He sat up straight and then pulled his fingers from his hole, watching as they slipped out easily and he clenched around nothing. “- give me a second.”

He used his teeth to open the condom, and he immediately rubbed the leftover lube from his hand on to himself after he rolled it on himself. He let out a sigh of pleasure as he finally gave himself some attention, but it didn’t last long because Keith was waiting for him. This was everything he’a ever wanted and more, his body can wait a few more seconds for relief.

Keith held his thin arm and Lance looked down as he guided the head of his cock to Keith’s slick entrance. “If I’m hurting you, just tell me to stop and I will, okay?” He offered.

He nodded and Lance bit his bottom lip as he slowly pushed against the rim. He could feel the resistance, so he pushed a little harder all while encouraging Keith to just relax. To calm down and let him in.

“Ah-”

The head finally pushed past the tight ring of muscle and Lance let out a breathy moan at the tight fit. Just the tip was in and Lance was overwhelmed himself by how well he was squeezing around him and sucking him in like it’s what he needed most in the world. Keith was shaking like a leaf in autumn with his head thrown back into the mattress.

“Mm-”

He studied Keith’s face, finding that his face was scrunched up with his jaw dropped as he slowly continued pushing into him. Inky hair was matted to his face, damp from sweat, framing his high cheekbones and hiding most of his pained-pleasures expression from him. His teeth were grit, and he paused as the older teen’s nails dug into his skin almost hard enough to break skin. Sharpened points to his pearly whites shown, and Lance felt a rush of guilt over him.

"I’m hurting you.” He pointed out.

Keith shook his head faster than ever. “No, no you’re not. Keep going. Don’t stop.”

“Your teeth are... You said-”

He closed his mouth and then opened his eyes, the steel irises bled black and the rough pupil sharped to ovals with a dangerous look. Their eyes met and Lance could see that he truly did not want him pulling out. The fire in those dark eyes was burning hot, and it completely ruined him to see Keith so willing and needy for him. To crack that façade the half-Galran wore felt like winning the lottery, and for him to be in the situation he was in, Lance would give up a million winning tickets to never have to let him go.

“- keep going.” He told him as his eyes flashed and Lance took a deep breath.

He nodded.

Lance held on to Keith’s hips as he pushed his cock further in, hitting just about hitting the halfway mark before Keith was gasping and telling him to just hurry up. “But-”

“- fucking do it, Lance.”

“I’ll hurt you. You need to be patient-”

“- we don’t have eternity for this.” He practically snarled at him, teeth baring as he bent off the bed and turned his head to the window. 

He seemed bored, but even Lance could tell he just wanted to have enough time to finish before someone woke up. He wanted to come off as pushy just so he didn’t come off as broken over having to leave soon. He was hiding his soft emotions, and Lance didn’t want that, not in a situation where they needed to be as open as possible.

However the new red paladin felt a flare of attitude blaze within him, and despite his better judgement, he acted upon Keith’s rough demands. He slammed his hips flush against Keith’s and the raven haired teen practically howled as soon as he felt the swift movement and heard the sound of skin slapping. He raked his nails down his arm and Lance dug his own into the sides of Keith’s hips as the flesh broke. They stung as the cold oxygen hit the open wound, but he sucked it up.

“Fuck!” Keith shouted, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip harshly. “F-Fuck...” He whimpered immediately after and Lance hung his head low as his grip softened.

“I told you so.” He grumbled breathlessly. Keith was throbbing, and he can feel each and every clench of his not-so-virgin-anymore ass. “God, you’re so tight. I can’t... I can barely breathe.”

“Is that good?” He had the nerve to ask.

Lance could have honestly laughed at him right there and then if he wasn’t so winded.

“Best.” Lance answered as he let his eyes trail over Keith’s exposed body. “So good. So tight that I never wanna stop being in you.”

Keith scrunched his nose up, and the former blue paladin scoffed as the older teen took a deep, shaky breath. “Hurts, doesn’t it?” He mouthed off as the Texan shifted. “Patience is virtue.”

“Just fuck me.” Keith told him and Lance looked at him through his lashes as his head hung low. “Give it to me.”

Lance didn’t have to be told twice this time, not when he felt this good wrapped around him. “If that’s what you want, it’s what you’ll get." He panted and slowly rocked his hips.

The older teen’s face twisted into a look of pleasure and pain as Lance’s cock dragged out of him. His hole clung to him, and it felt like a rush when he pushed back in with a bit more speed and force. Small grunts escaped his lips and his jaw dropped slightly, making Lance almost want to make fun of him for being so touch starved. It just made everything better to know he was Keith’s first everything, and he responded so easily and wildly to the smallest of things.

Keith grunts turned into soft moans of pleasure and Lance couldn’t keep himself quiet either. His eyes looked down at where their bodies connected, catching sight of the rim that sucked him in tightly and stretched so sinfully around him. It was everything he imagined and more, and he could feel his head spin as Keith practically begged for it harder. 

"Lance," Keith moaned loudly, eyes shut and neck exposed as his head fell further into the mattress. "More, please, it feels good. Give me more.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm.”

His hands slipped under Keith’s back and he tangled his fingers into the long onyx locks at the base of his neck to pull ever so gently. Keith’s long, lean legs wrapped around his waist to pull them closer together, and Lance used his forearms and knees as support to keep himself above the older teen. Lance pressed his forehead against Keith’s and then kissed him softly, hips rocking against his with more speed as moans of pleasure escaped the former red paladin’s lips.

Sweat blanketed their skin, pouring like waterfalls from the heat, the stench, and the overall thickness of air of Keith’s (Lance’s now) bedroom. Between their hot breaths and the heavy smell of sex was almost too much to bare. The warm drops rolled down their bodies, and the sting of pain in Lance’s shoulders from the fresh nail marks made him think the beads running down his skin wasn't just salt water after all. Fuck it, he’ll deal with it.

“I love you.” Lance whispered against his mouth, swallowing in Keith’s sounds of pleasure. “God, I love you.”

“La-ance!” 

He buried his face into the crook of Lance’s neck and the younger teen’s hips buckled as he felt him bite down. He cried out at the feeling and Keith bit down harder as a muffled whimper filled the room. “Th-There. Right there, God Lance, please don’t stop.”

Lance didn’t know he had found his soft spot until Keith’s movements became more erratic, more needy, so he decided to keep from moving his hips. The older boy just moaned so prettily, so perfectly, and the pride he had for making a normally kept together man fall apart like this was too much. The mental bragging rights he had for bringing Keith to his knees was exhilarating considering for so long he didn’t feel good enough to deserve him or even the chance to have him.

“Faster. Fuck me faster.” Keith’s mouth ran with his dignity and pride pushed flat on the table for him. “Fuck, Lance, I’m not gonna b-break-mm-”

Lance chuckled and then nodded, his hips speeding up and his nails digging flush into Keith’s skin. Their skin slapped loudly with each thrust of his hips, and Keith became twice as loud as he was before. Soft, inky locks were wrapped round his fingers and he tugged to make Keith’s neck stretch and his head pushing into the bed. Lips violated the salty flesh of his red throat and Keith was clinging to him as his body shook. 

“Is this how you want it?” Lance taunted as Keith seemed to lose the ability to speak coherently. “Díos Míos, you’re gonna wish you never begged for it.”

Keith’s hips buckled and he cried out. “I-I think I’m-I’m gonna... fuck... f-fuck, I’m gonna -”

“The mouth on you...” Lance tsk’ed as he pulled away after sucking a hickey right on to the teen’s adams apple. “Are you gonna come for me?”

“Y-Yeah. Lance, I’m gonna cum. I’m so close.” His voice was pitched octaves higher as Lance pushed their sweaty foreheads together. 

The red paladin forced his back off of the bed, picking him up (with the unknown help of Keith’s abdominal muscles) with nails raking down his pale skin as Keith’s arms wrapped around his neck. His back arched and Lance adjusted his arms, one securely strapped across his back and one snaked tightly around his thin waist.

"I want you to cum for me soon, baby." Lance said and Keith nodded, whimpers escaping his lips as he felt himself grow closer the edge with each thrust towards his prostate. “You’re so sensitive, I-I wanna see you cum without me touching you. Can you do that?”

His lips were moving so fast he couldn't read them even if he wanted to. He couldn't hear him. He wasn't even speaking, just mouthing. 

“Answer me, Keith. Can you do that?” He repeated teasingly and the boy nodded quickly. 

"Yeah. Yes. F-Fuck.” Keith threw his head back and dropped his jaw. The loud cry of his name echoed off the bedroom walls, surely awakening somebody near by because Keith was practically screaming at this point.

Hot ropes of white splattered along their stomachs and chests, and Lance could feel his own muscles knot as Keith’s hole tightened around him even more. His fingers were shaking, his breathing was uneven, and his heels were dug deep into Lance’s hips as he continued rocking into him to chase his own orgasm. Faster, harder, desperate to release because Keith was whining and in any minute could someone walk on and catch them. 

Small whimpers escaped Keith’s lips as oversensitivity took over his body, jolting at the smallest bit of friction to his cock or his prostate. He panted heavily, exhausted and not at all ready to see that sun rise into view.

"Keith," Lance gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, his thrusts getting sloppy and slow as he felt his balls clench. “- God, I’m gonna cum.”

“Please.” Keith practically begged, his body shivering and aching with every drag of Lance’s dick against his walls. 

His hips stilled inside of the older teen as he came, a moan of his name rolling off of his lips like a repetitive prayer. His head was thrown back, eyes rolled to the back of his skull, and his neck wide open for Keith bite on, which he did. He was going to be all bruises up when he wakes up, but so was Keith, and this was all they would have of each other for so long. 

The tiniest bit of added lights flooded the castle windows, and Lance felt his stomach drop at the lightening hue of the room. Keith was leaving soon, perhaps right after they catch their breaths he’ll be putting his clothes back on and then out the door. This was their last moment together for who knows how long. Sunrise was closer than ever, and Lance didn’t want to waste anymore time lallygagging around. He could see Keith’s sharpened eyes round out as he stared up at him, and he just wished he could look into his eyes forever. 

“You see it too.” Keith panted quietly as new shadows danced in the room. Golden rays peeking through the alien trees far off in the distance and pink dancing around the sky. 

“I do.” He said solemnly as he looked down at their bodies. He slowly laid Keith back down and then pulled out, chuckling lightly at the shiver the older teen gave. “You okay?”

Keith nodded. “Just sore.”

“Too sore to leave?” Lance joked but Keith didn’t seem to find it funny. “Sorry...”

“Lance?”

“Yeah?” 

Keith sat up on his elbows as Lance rolled over to his side and laid down on his back. His eyes were on the ceiling, the window, the dresser, anywhere but Keith’s body.

“Are we... together now?” He asked and the brunet was quiet. “Is that a smart idea?”

Lance shook his head as he realized not one did Keith ever tell him he loved him. “No, probably not.” 

It was quiet for a moment, until there was a rustling and the dip beside him lifted. “Can we wait?”

He immediately turned to Keith’s figure, his boxers clinging to his frame and his jeans in his hands. “What?”

“Can we wait?” He repeated. “When I come back, I’ll be back for good. So... can we wait?”

“For us?” Lance asked and he nodded. “What if something happens?”

“I told you -”

“- What if you find someone else? What if I find someone else? What if something happens to one of us during a mission?” Lance listed and Keith looked down at his hands. “But why does it matter? You don’t care.”

Keith clenched his jaw. “Says who?” He furrowed his eyebrows. “Of course I care.”

“Just go.” Lance choked out as he pulled a sheet over his body and turned away. “You were in such a rush to anyways.”

It was quiet. There was zips and fabric rustling and soles of shoes against tiles, but not a word. Not until he heard the door open.

“I love you, Lance.” He told him and Lance felt a tear fall from his eye. “Not a damn thing in this universe will change that. And if you want, while I’m gone, you can have this.”

He felt something heavy hit the bed and he turned around despite the better part of him telling him now to. He saw his red jacket, and Keith gave him a small smile, one he could barely see through the darkness of the doorway.

“What’s this for?” He asked, his voice thick with tears. Keith scratched the back of his neck before answering.

“So people know you’re mine.” He answered and Lance smiled through his tears. “Can’t have anybody thinking they can take you from me just because I’m gone.”

Lance held the leather to his chest. “Fly safe, Keith. Check in when you get to the headquarters, and as often as you can.” He told him and Keith nodded as he pulled his hood up.

“It won’t be long until we’re together again, sharpshooter.” He winked before turning his mask on, leaving inside his Blades outfit instead of the regular clothes he had on before.

Lance would wait a million years for him, and as he held his red jacket to his skin and laid back down, it almost felt like he was still with him when his eyes were closed.


End file.
